Kyou's new love
by kattastic999
Summary: Kyou's denial of his feelings towards Yuki finnaly breaks. What will happen? Read to find out. Lemon chapter is OUT! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey this is my first fanfic so please no flaming. If you feel that flaming is needed feel free to do so, but do not expect me to praise you. I hope you like it, please review. KyouXYuki. Disclamer:I Obviously do not own Fruits Basket because if I did, this would be in the show, not on some fanfic site.**

"Word"-speaking

Word-Thinking in personal point of view

**Word**-Info

'Word'-flash back speaking

_Word_-thinking in narrative view

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyou's point of view**

My god that damn rat is annoying! Just because I forgot to turn of the damn water he has to point out the supposed fact that 'My god Kyou I knew you were stupid but I have to admit, this surprises even me.' Damn it! I swear to god if he wasnt so cute- WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!! I am definetly not gay! Anyways, I should've kicked his ass!

**Narrative point of view**

Kyou was extremely pissed off, so while he was stewing in his room, Yuki decided to bask in the smell of Tohru's cooking. _Mmmm that smells so good. That stupid cat sure is missing out. Not that i care. _

Yuki walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the dining table with Shigure, who was reading the paper. " Lunch time!" said Tohru. _Hm. I wonder what that stupid cat is up to right now. Damn cat. _Kyou was up in his room, finally calming down, when he heard his stomach rumble. He opened his door and the wonderful aroma of Tohru's cooking hit his nostrils and convinced him that he would rather marry that damn rat than miss out on lunch.

_Probably a good idea anyways. I might be able to catch Yuki off guard. _But Kyou kinda doughted that but hey, who cares? The red headed teen decended the stairs, only to bump right into Tohru, who was on her way upstairs to ask him if he wanted her to bring up some food so he didnt have to come downstairs, which effectivly turned him into a cat. " Damn it Tohru! Watch where youre going!" Kyou said as he fell straight to the floor. " Oh my god Kyou I'm soooooo sorry I was just heading up to see if you wanted me to bring up some food and I wasnt looking and oh I'm so sorry!" Tohru bluted out. Yuki walked over to see what all the commotion was and he noticed the orange cat and the confused Tohru.

"Well Kyou, you sure are sending me surprise after surprise today. First you leave the water on and now you're so stupid that can't even see straight in front of you? You're starting to dissapoint me," Yuki said. This pissed of Kyou so much that Tohru was getting scared and Shigure came over to see what would happen. Kyou, still in cat form, jumped up at Yuki's face. Even though Yuki didn't expect this, he still managed to dodge the flying, hissing orange cat as it flew at him. Kyou landed right on Tohru, who was backing up to avoid being in the middle of the sure-to-follow fight. The instant Kyou jumped off of Tohru,POOF! He transformed back into his human form. _Idiot, he went straight at Tohru. I can't wait to see-_ Then Yuki noticed the fact that Kyou was completley naked. This fact shocked him so much that he could hardly hear Tohru's yelled apologies as she ran out of the room, bumping into Shigure who transformed into a dog. Shigure and Tohru both ran off. Yuki just stood there, admiring his cousin's naked body. _I had no idea his abs were so tight! _Yuki's eyes strayed down at Kyou's naked cock. Yuki just stood there, staring, while Kyou just stood there and blushed. _What is he doing? Not that I mind much it's just that-WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO I MEAN I DON'T MIND MUCH?! You know what, I don't. _Yuki started blushing too. _Does he notice? Wait, of course he notices. I'm just staring. _

Kyou started to advance towards Yuki, and Yuki moved toward Kyou, until there lips were less than an inch apart. Kyou closed his eyes and felt Yuki's warm lips touch his, and instantly he felt his body melt in happiness and pleasure. _I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not... I'm gay._

**Sorry if that was too long or too short or too fast. If you think it's any of those things, please review. If not, please review anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is the second chapter, thanks to my reviewers, especially kc creation, who I have a reply to. I got the idea to put that in there from one of your stories you know. Well, heres the second chapter, enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the two were locked together, Tohru and Shigure decided to see why there wasn't any fighting noises. Instantly Kyou shoved Yuki back, hurting him deeper than just the physical pain. Tohru and Shigure walked in on Yuki just standing there, looking hurt.

"Yuki, what's wrong" asked a concerned Tohru. "Nothing" said Yuki, instantly regaining his calm composure, then walked upstairs, heading towards Kyou's room to kick his ass without mercy, only to find he wasn't in his room.

_He's probably up on the roof. Guess I have to go up there. _Yuki arrived on the roof to see, to his surprise, a crying Kyou. _Oh my god it hurt so much to do that to him! Oh Yuki, will you ever forgive me?_ Little did Kyou know that he said all that out loud. "I forgive you" said Yuki, shocking Kyou who had no idea Yuki was there. Yuki advanced over to Kyou, and before he could say anything, Yuki's lips were pressed against his.

Kyou opened his mouth, letting Yuki's tounge explore his mouth like a spelunker in an underwater cave.

They broke apart, gasping for the much needed air. Then they went into Kyou's room to continue where they left off. They crashed into the bed, where they started to strip.

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that, and sorry that the chapter was so short. Review if you want more! Kattastic has left the building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Even though no one else reviewed, and against my better jugment, I am writing the lemon chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki took Kyou's shirt off and took of his own. Kyou pushed his lips against Yuki's, licking his lips so he could gain acsess to Yuki's mouth. Yuki relented and Kyou's toungue swirled around his mouth, making Yuki moan. The moaning made Kyou pull away, licking along the curve of Yuki's neck. Yuki continued to moan in pleasure while Kyou,licking Yuki's chest, unzipped Yuki's pants.

Yuki leaned forward and pulled off Kyou's pants, discovering that Kyou wasn't wearing any boxers. Yuki,however, was, which Kyou pulled off. Yuki pushed his lips onto Kyou's, and they're toungues battled for acsess to each others mouth. Yuki pulled away and said, "Kyou. I want you to fuck me" Kyou said," Are you sure?" "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

Reaching over to the nightstand for lube, Kyou put a little dallop on his fingers. "I'm sure this is gonna hurt, so if it hurts to much, tell me, ok? "O.K." Kyou inserted his pointer finger into Yuki's virgin entrance. Yuki moaned with pain and pleasure. Kyou then stuck in his middle finger and began a scissoring motion, to ease the way for the third finger. Yuki continued moaning while Kyou put in the third finger. He spread them out to make it as painless as possible when it was time for the real deal.

"Alright, you ready?" Yuki moaned loudly and nodded. Kyou positioned himself over Yuki and slowly thrusted in. Yuki was in more pain then he could ever remember going through.

_OH GOD! oh god oh god oh god! _

It took all of Yuki's will power to not scream in pain. Kyou could tell he was in pain. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-n-no" gasped Yuki. Kyou pushed himself all the way inside of Yuki. "AHHHH!!" "Are you sure you don't want me to stop?" "Mhmm" Kyou let himself stay still, waiting for the pain to subside. At last Yuki told Kyou to start moving. He did so slowly at first, then quickened up. All of a sudden, Kyou hit the spot and sent pure pleasure shooting through Yuki's veins.

Yuki moaned extremely loud as the sweet spot was hit, again and agian. Kyou could feel himself starting to climax. He reached around and started moving his hand up and down Yuki's shaft. " Oh, oh, OH! KYOU!!" Yelled Yuki as he sent white liquid all over his stomach and Kyou's chest. While he climaxed his mucels tightened, causing Kyou to climax inside of him.

"OH YUKI!!" The two fell, exhausted, onto the bed. Kyou pulled out of Yuki and flopped to his side. Kyou embraced Yuki and fell asleep at Yuki's side while Yuki did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shigure was sitting at the dining table, listening and smiling his perverted smile. "Um, Shigure?" asked Tohru. "What?" "Why are they making those noises? Are they fighting again?" Shigure blushed the deepest shade of red. "Umm, I don't think so Tohru." "Then what are they doing?" "Uhhh," said Shigure, at a loss of words," they're, uh, making cupcakes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, while Tohru was doing laundry, she noticed alot of white stains on Kyou's sheets. Tohru walked out into the living room, where Yuki and Kyou were sitting on the couch, watching T.V. "Kyou?" "Hmm?" How come there's cupcake icing all over your sheets?"

Kyou blushed a deeper shade of red know to man. "Uh, I guess I wasn't that careful?" "Oh, O.K."

**That's the end! Unless, I get more reviews saying that they want more. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Despite my better judgment, I have decided to continue this story, just for my favorite author, kc creation. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou, Yuki, and Shigure were sitting at the dining table, waiting for lunch. It was the day after the loving, and, thanks to Shigure, Tohru knew all about exactly what happened the day before, though for some reason, she still thought that it was cupcake icing that stained Kyou's sheets.

When she found out, she said 'I'm so happy for you!' Presently, Yuki was kissing Kyou, who could feel a familiar grumbling sound growing in his throat. _Oh no, not again._ He was purring.

Yuki was surprised. "You purr?" Kyou was blushing a very deep red. "Uh, yeah. Cat qualities." "Do you hiss to?" Yuki said with a smile. Kyou's blush deepened to a purplish hue.

"Yeah" he almost squeaked. "Do you squeak?" Yuki had to admit, he had that one coming. Nevertheless, he blushed a hue similar to that of a beet. "Yeah." Then, to prove his point, he uttered a little squeak, causing Kyou to laugh, which made Yuki's blush deepen.

Then Kyou remembered that every time he had thrusted into Yuki, he thought he had heard a small squeak.

They continued kissing, while Kyou continued purring, which became louder and louder until Yuki had stop. "Why'd you stop?" "I stopped for two reasons. One, you were purring so loud my ears started to hurt, and two, Shigure has been staring at us this whole time." Yuki practically whispered the last sentence.

Kyou's face turned a deep red. Not from blushing, but from anger. "Why you fucking pervert!" Kyou yelled, jumping up and slamming his fist into Shigure's mouth. "OWWWWW!!"

Then Kyou realized something. "Where's Tohru?" Then they all became aware of Tohru's absence. "Where is she?" Yuki said, sounding concerned. "Kyou hissed. "What is it?" asked Yuki. Then Kyou said one word. One, single word. "Akito." That one, single word filled their hearts with pure terror.

"Hey guys, I'm back from the store!" Tohru called gleefully. "Or not." Kyou said, blushing in embarrassment.

Kyou and Yuki went upstairs, deciding they could skip lunch. Or not, depending on what they decided on doing once they got upstairs. Kyou went to go over to his room when Yuki pulled gently on his arm and said,"No. Why don't we go over to my room?" "Okay."

Kyou had never been in Yuki's room before. _I wonder what it's like?_ Kyou found out the instant Yuki opened his door. The room had purple paint covering the walls, with silver-colored furniture and drapes. Yuki's bed frame was purple, as was his mattress and the sheet covering it, but the sheets and blankets on top of it were silver. Purple to match his eyes, and silver to match his hair.

The two lovers pushed their lips together, and this time Yuki won the battle of the tongues. Kyou started moaning with pleasure, and Yuki was sure he could hear a little bit of purring in there. Yuki pulled Kyou onto his bed, and the two started to strip, breaking apart only to take off their shirts.

The two rolled over so that Yuki was on top. Kyou purred," Yuki, fuck me." "Are you sure? Cause I can easily understand if you don't." "No, I'm sure." "O.K." Yuki grabbed the bottle of lube he had left on the floor. Opening the top, he poured a dollop onto his fingers, and told Kyou to prepare himself. He pushed the first finger into Kyou's virgin hole. Kyou moaned with pleasure as he pushed the second finger in. Yuki pushed the third finger in, and spreading them apart, started to push and pull the three fingers so Kyou could get used to the feeling.

Hearing Kyou's moans only getting louder, he put another dollop of lube onto his enraging erection, and positioned himself. Yuki pushed it in slowly, and Kyou had had no idea that it hurt this much. "_**AHHHHHHHHHH**_!!" Yuki kissed him so he couldn't scream any more.

Finally, once the pain subsided, Yuki started to thrust back and forth, slowly at first. But once Kyou's moans became less and less pain, and more and more pleasure, he quickened the pace. Kyou couldn't believe how good that felt. Kyou's moans became louder and louder, until Yuki was forced to kiss him again so the others downstairs couldn't hear them. Kyou could feel that familiar pressure building inside him, and he moaned so Yuki would know. Then, Yuki hit the sweet spot, which instantly sent Kyou into an overwhelming climax.

Kyou came all over the sheets and himself and Yuki, and the tightening of his muscles sent Yuki into a climax that made him come so hard that his seed started leaking out of Kyou's hole. Yuki pulled out and collapsed onto Kyou, embracing him as they lay there, red and sweaty.

**That's the end of this chapter, and I personally feel that this lemon was better than the last. If you like, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You can all thank my dreams for this sudden burst of INSPERAAAAAAATIOON! Here ya go. Disclaimer:I DO NOT own Fruits Basket. If I did, I obviously would put this in the show and manga, not on this fan fiction site. yy(I do not know what that smiley means. I would like to know)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou was felling extra crappy because it was raining. But, to keep up appearances, Yuki dragged Kyou with him to protect his garden, which was a really bad idea because Kyou ended up transforming from weakness.

"Come on Tohru, don't tell me you've never played 7 minutes in heaven!" said the emperor of perverts, Shigure. But Yuki and the transformed Kyou chose that exact moment to walk in the door. "Hey Yuki, whats 7 minutes in heaven? Shigure said he wanted to play it with me!" said Tohru while not seeing Shigure's extreme attempts to stop her. Kyou jumped on Shigure and started clawing his face up for about ten seconds and then jumped into Yuki's lap, snuggled up into a ball, head buried in Yuki's crotch, and purred. His body then chose that moment to transform back. Yuki didn't mind at all, and Kyou especially didn't because he was fast asleep.

Yuki picked up Kyou and carried him up to his room and put him on his bed, the same moment Kyou woke up. "Huh? Yuki? What's going on? I just had the most wonderful dream! You were in it, I was in it, nakedness was in it, you get the idea, right?" Kyou said sleepily.

Yuki smiled. "Yes, I get the idea." Kyou was fully awake now. "Hey Yuki, wanna have sex?" Okay, maybe he was still a little groggy. Yuki grinned. "Are you serious Kyou?" Yuki said. "Yeah, of course. Why would I say that if I wasn't?" "Oh, I can think of a few reasons." "Well, do you?" Yuki grinned as wide as possible. "Yeah, why not?" Yuki bent over to kiss Kyou, but unfortunately, it was still raing and Kyou had fallen back asleep. "Maybe when it stops raining." Yuki pondered.

**Sorry for the shortness and absence of lemon but I have inspiration for my other story and I can't waste it! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chapter 6!... I think.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou groaned. _God my head hurts. I didn't get drunk, did I? No, I didn't. It was just raning._ Then why did his head hurt? He turned on his side and discovered his head was laying on the floor. _What the hell?_ _Oh well,_ thought Kyou. Time for breakfast. And it wasn't raining, either. _Now here's Yuki?_ Kyou thought as he opened the door to his room.

Yuki was downstairs waiting for Kyou to come looking for him. He'd been waiting since he heard a loud thump that came from Kyou's room when he fell off his bed head first. Sure enough, minutes later Kyou came down the stairs to find Yuki sitting on the living room couch. Kyou walked over, and being still out of it from his recent head trauma, kissed Yuki out in the open. Unfortunetaly, the door was open and Hana and Uo decided to arrive at that moment.

Uo had always know the carrot-toped teenager was an idiot, but she had never even thought that Kyou and Yuki were in love. Hana, however, with her power to read electrical waves, had known for a while, which she told Uo for the first time at that moment. "What do you mean, you always knew?!" yelled Uo. "I had caught the waves of love gushing from the two when they were together a while ago" she said in her usual creepy tones.

Yuki had noticed them and was trying desperatly, but without succes, to tell Kyou to stop kissing him because Tohru's friends were here. Kyou was more focused on getting his tongue into Yuki's mouth to notice the yankee giving him the death stare. When he turned around to see what yuki was flailing desperatly at, he noticed Uo staring at him like he had just said the sky was purple and he had a vagina, and Hana staring at him like he was an interesting new creature created by scientists. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" That was Kyou. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU'RE THE ONE SPIT SWAPPING WITH YUKI!!" That was Uo. "I was not!!" "Oh, really?" "Really! I almost wa-... Never mind what I was doing!! What were you doing just standing there?! Looking at me like I was some newly discovered creature from a distant planet?!"

Uo was at a loss for words at that comment. Yuki, fearing for Kyou's soon-to-be-shattered bones, grabbed his arm and yanked him into another passionet kiss. "Never mind what they think Kyou. All that matters is us." Yuki moaned into Kyou's ear before they locked lips. Now this above all things shut uo up.

_Well, if Yuki wants it then there's nothing I should be yelling at Kyou for. But I will anyways!!_ And so Yuki went off to his room, deciding to let the two work out their own problems. Meanwhile, Tohru was wondering what all the yelling was about when she heard an almighty crash and a cry of pain. _Oh no! What happened?_ She walked into the living room to find Kyou lying in the middle of the remains of the coffee table, bleeding from a wound in his right forearm. Tohru immeadiatly called 911, and Kyou was rushed to the nearest hospital, with Yuki in the back of the ambuylance with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the continued shortness and absence of lemon. There was a little bit of lime, though. Sorta. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven! It's finally here! I was so busy with other stuff and other stories, that it took forever! But when I noticed someone ask for more, I decided it's time! Enjoy! Oh, by the way, I'd really like to know how to get those long lines in between sections, send me a message how if you know, please! R&R!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou had just woken up to mass chaos. Doctors running everywhere, lights going past him, people asking the doctors if he was alright, and Yuki staring at him. "Are you alright Kyou?" Yuki said in a worried voice. "Yeah, I am. But my right arm hurts a lot." Kyou said. He fell asleep again, and when he woke up, it was quiet. He noticed he was in a hospital room, a really clean one, too. He saw Yuki, and Momiji, and Shigure, and Tohru, and Hatori, and a bloody Haru, Rin, Ritsu, everyone.

_Oh, crap. Ritsu's here. _Thought Kyou as he overcame the last of his grogginess. He looked at his right arm and saw a cast on it. "What's with the cast?" he asked Yuki. Then Uo and Hana showed up, Uo surprisingly not yelling, Hana not surprisingly being creepy.

Hana answered his question. "You- I mean _Uo_- broke your arm. I hope you have medical insurance, Hatori ordered that cast be made special, though I don't know why. All I know is that the cast will shrink and grow to any change of shape or size to the arm."

Kyou looked at Tohru, silently pleading to get left alone with Yuki. She didn't notice, however, and Kyou decided he could wait, as he wanted to find out why Haru was bloody. "Haru? Why are you covered in blood?" "Oh, I ran into Akito on the way here." "So that's Akito's blood?" "No." "Then whose blood is it?" "A cow's. She was in labor." Kyou realized what Haru had done, and passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his room, and he was a cat. He noticed that the cast had done its job, and had changed to fit the arm of his cat form. He heard a lot of loud noises coming from the kitchen, and decided to investigate. He sneakily snuck down stairs, still in his cat form, and padded into the kitchen. What he saw mortified him. Haru and Shigure were fucking like mad, while Kyou changed back and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?!" This got their attention. They looked at him, and then Kyou passed out again, though he didn't know why.

He had a strange dream. A guy came out of this massive amount of mist, and said, "Hey, I'm kattastic999. The reason your life is pretty boring at the moment is because I completely ran out of inspiration, and I promise when you wake up, it'll be better. I hope. Ta ta!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry, but this is the end of this incredibly sucky and short chapter. R&R! Please forgive me.**


	8. Dedication

**Hey! It's been quite awhile since I last updated! I know, sad. But I've decided to write chapter eight, and seeing as I have zero inspiration for Fruits Basket completely, I'm going to take a break from it. For a long time. Long, long time. So after this chapter, all of my Fruits Basket stories are on hiatus. So far, that's all I have, but that is going to change very soon. Like, right after I publish this chapter, soon. And, this chapter isn't a chapter, exactly. Cause I'm still out of inspiration for this story. So, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my favorite authors and reviewers. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

xxxTwilightForeverxxx-I take your criticizing advice to heart, and I promise that I'm going to put a long, drawn-out, slightly more fluffy lemon scene in here. Eventually. Cause I kinda suck on getting things done on time. Ever. But, I'll do my best!

kc creation-You are totally my idol author and the main reason I started writing fan fics. I dedicate this entire story to you.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Because I suck at everything, I have to stop here because of my impending migraine. **


End file.
